Lost and Alone No Longer
by Dragon's Ghost
Summary: The Acolytes and Brotherhood have joined up with the X-Men. Everyone's found friendship, except Sabretooth, yet, one little Shadowcat will help the New Recruits to welcome him into the fold.


Lost and Alone No Longer

SUMMARY:

The Acolytes and Brotherhood have joined up with the mansion and Sabretooth is feeling a little left out when the rest of his team mates quickly find friendships amongst others in the mansion. Even Toad and Pyro manage to find companionship in others at the institute. So the kids decide to try and make Sabretooth feel a little more welcome.

STORY

Sabretooth sat in one of the rec. room chairs, looking suppressed.

He and his fellow Acolytes had just moved into the Xavier institute and all of his team mates had found companionship, along with the Brotherhood mutants, who had also joined into the family. Even Pyro had managed to find someone to playfully argue about everything and nothing with. Kurt and the pyromaniac had become fast friends, despite the fact that they argued over everything, including why small muffins came in packs of eight, whilst fairy cakes, which were roughly the same size, came in packs of six. And Toad had managed to fit in as well, though he had often had to be threatened with another training session with Logan to get him to take a bath. He'd still managed to worm his way into Amara and Jubilee's hearts, and become their friend.

But Sabretooth was left alone. Wolverine was still angry with him and he was sure that the kids were afraid of him. He wasn't about to force other people into his company of his own free will, it wasn't right. So he would sit in quite solitude for the rest of his life if it pleased the students and stopped their worrying. He had found them to be great kids, and didn't want them to feel threatened by him.

*

"He just looks so down." said Kitty as she glanced over her shoulder at Sabretooth, who was starting at his clawed hands without seeing them, slouched in the chair, looking miserable.

"Kitty, this is Sabretooth we're taking about!" hissed Bobby. "Not a harmless kitten!"

"I bet he could be really sweet if you'd just give him a chance!" she hissed back.

"It's still Sabretooth!" Bobby snapped back in a whisper.

"Look, you don't have to like it Ice cube, but I'm going to invite him to join in!" Kitty sounded strangely like Logan as she quietly bit Bobby's head off. "He's the only one of the Acolytes and the Brotherhood who hasn't managed to find someone to talk to and I'm going to try and help him along a bit."

With that said, Kitty turned on her heel and boldly walked up to Sabretooth.

"Victor?" she said kindly, causing the older mutant's head to jerk up in surprise. "Would you like to join in with me and the others?"

Surprise flashed through his eyes and Kitty felt sorry for Victor as he began to look reluctant.

"Your friends are all afraid of me." he replied.

"Because none of us really know you, all we want to do is get to know you." Kitty told him.

"They wouldn't accept me." Victor's eyes were downcast once more.

"You don't know that until you try." replied Kitty. "Please, I really want you to enjoy yourself instead of just standing by the sidelines." Victor seemed to have an internal battle with himself, before finally giving in.

"Alright." he said. Kitty's face broke into a huge smile and she grabbed one of Sabretooth's large hands in her own, much smaller ones and pulled him over to the television set where she gestured him to the seat in front of the games console in front of the T.V.

"We're playing a video game called Ultimate Biker Racer 3. Two people race against each other and one wins." Kitty explained the concept of the game to Sabretooth as the rest of the students filled into chairs and sofa's to watch the outcome. Kitty took the seat next to Sabretooth as she picked up the two controllers and passed him one. "You pick your own bike had have your own stats of your own choice. You press X to accelerate, circle to boost, though your boost does run out after a while and you have to take your finger off of the button to allow it to recharge, square to break and triangle to change the camera position, which can be set to seeing from the characters eyes, just behind the character or quite a bit behind the character, I find that the last one generally gives you a better view of what's coming. Also remember press R1 when you're going around corners and keep your finger on X, it gives you a tighter turn and you don't loose too much speed while you're at it. You get all of that?"

"Yes." replied Victor.

"I've put you on player two so that you can watch me pick what your supposed to. You can customise most things on here, including bike models and paint jobs, we'll use one of the maps that Forge created. He always comes up with the best tracks."

* * *

"Go! Go! Go! Go!"

Wolverine, Ororo, Xavier and Magneto looked up from their coffee as they heard the yells of the kids, along with another, deeper voice.

Logan and Ororo stood up to investigate, whilst Magneto and Xavier just sat there, watching them go. When they exited the room, Magneto turned to Xavier.

"That was Sabretooth." he said knowingly.

"I just hope that Logan behaves himself." replied Xavier. "Something tells me that he isn't going to like what he sees."

"And I can guess that that little voice is your common sense, am I right?" Magneto asked.

"You are correct." Xavier said with a nod.

* * *

When they got there, Logan and Ororo found several of the new recruits gathered around the television where Bobby and Jubilee were tearing up a customised racetrack whilst the others cheered for their favoured bike. What got them, though, was that Sabretooth was there too, cheering Bobby on.

Logan growled deep in his throat and Ororo bit her lip as she saw the thunderous expression on the other mutants face.

Bobby and Jubilee passed the finish line at the same time and the game came up as a draw.

"Rematch!" Sabretooth cried, clapping both players on the shoulders as Jubilee and Bobby looked up at the older mutant.

"Lets do it!" they cried together, and were just about to start the next round when a voice rang up over them.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" yelled Wolverine. Everyone turned around to look at him and Kitty stood up to do her usual routine of keeping the peace.

"Were we too loud Mr. Logan?" asked Kitty. Without waiting for an answer she spurred on. "Sorry, we'll be quiet. We understand that your advanced hearing can be quite a headache, quite literally, at times."

"Why is _he_ in here?" Logan pointed an accusing finger at Sabretooth.

"Kitty invited me over to join in." replied Sabretooth, with no aggression in his voice.

"Oh, so you're on first name terms?" growled Logan. "It wasn't that long ago that you were hell bend on killing her and the rest of the kids!"

"Hey, we _invited_ Victor to join in!" cried Amara, standing up from where she'd been sat down on the floor. "Yeah!" piped up Jamie. "He hasn't done anything to us! Why are you so bothered?"

"You don't know him like I do." Logan growled defiantly.

"You never knew him at all!" cried Jubilee, abandoning her controller and standing up. "You always used to say how bloodthirsty he was and how cruel he could be, but in the end he's just as misunderstood as you were to us when we first came here!" Logan let out a feral growl.

"That's enough, Logan." Xavier spoke from the door. Magneto was stood there too, both were giving Logan disapproving looks. With on final glare, Logan stalked out of the room, soon to be followed by the sound of a motorcycle as Logan sped away into the distance.

Sabretooth sighed.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, Professor Xavier." he said sincerely.

"If anyone deserves an apology, it's you!" Kitty cried out indignantly. "Logan had no right to accuse you of anything! Besides, we should have accepted you sooner." Sabretooth's eyes widened at the final sentence and he looked at Kitty like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Thank you." he said. Kitty smiled and waved him back over to the games console.

"Thanks professor." Kitty turned her attention to the two men in the doorway. "Logan needed straightening out."

"Of coarse." replied Xavier, wheeling away.

"Now, back to the rematch." said Bobby, picking up his controller as Jubilee did the same.

* * *

I do not own X-Men Evolution. I make no profit from this.


End file.
